Swim With Me
by Goten0040
Summary: Megumi nearly drowned while swimming with her old boyfriend many years ago. Now she's afraid to swim. Sano plans to teach but is she willing to learn? Probably not. Too bad. It might just save her life. R*R!
1. Default Chapter

Swim With Me

(Disclaimed.)

__

"C'mon Megumi!" the young man yelled from the river.

"Please, no. I can't swim."

"Aww, c'mon, Meg, I'll hold your hand!"

"Promise you won't let go?"  


"I promise."

She stepped into the water as he held her hand. The current began to pick up after about an hour. A storm brewed in the sky.

"Let's get out."

"Don't worry, baby! Everything will be fine."

"O-okay."

After another half an hour, it began to rain. They began to get out when he let go. She felt the water pull her down under and she came back up screaming his name. She heard he and his buddies laughing at the struggling woman. She felt the air in her lungs being replaced with water but she managed to just barely get onto shore. He had left her to die. She cried into the bank.

"Never again…"

Megumi opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She remembered that well and she hated that memory. She never learned to swim and she never loved anybody else. She heard her door slide open.

"Auntie Megumi?" Suzume said in her light tone, "It's time for breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

She usually cooked breakfast but when she worked late, Genzai was normally sweet enough to let her sleep later. She stood in her white robe and walked to her closet. She put on her normal pink and purple kimono and walked out into the kitchen.

"Here you are, Megumi," Genzai said as he handed her the warm breakfast food.

She ate it quickly and readied herself for work. After Suzume and Ayame woke up more and dressed, Genzai took them to the Kamiya dojo. The memory still lay recent in her mind though it happened so long ago. She stretched and walked out into the clinic. After working with the few patients that were there, she collapsed onto a couch and closed her eyes.

***

"Hey, fox," Sano said, walking in.

"What did you do?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sano held his hands up in defense.

"Hey! C'mon fox, you told me to come back so you could check my hand."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Sano, I was up late last night."

"You're not as bad as Jou-chan."

Megumi laughed and led him to the back room. She slowly unwrapped his hand and inspected it.

"After all the times you've cut it, you have a bad scar. That's about it though."

"Imagine that," he said.

"I suggest you stay out of the bar or at least the bar fights, Sano."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sano looked at Megumi as she rebandaged up his hand.

"Why-"

"I want it to stay on for a little longer so you don't reopen the wound."

"Oh," he said.

It was amazing how little Sanosuke knew. (Not to me.)

"That's all chickenhead."

"Oh, yeah and Kenshin wanted to invite you to a get together by the river celebrating Kaoru's birthday."

"Th-the river?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, uh- I can't come."

"Why not?"  


"I can't swim."

Sano chuckled. "There's something she CAN'T do folks!"

"Shut up."

"I was just kidding, fox. You don't have to swim. Look, I'll teach you."  


"I don't want to learn."

"C'mon, let me teach you!"

"What's the price?"

"You pay off some of my tab at Akabeko."

"Only some, right?"

"Right."

The memory flashed before her eyes and she shook it out of her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"But-"

"Goodbye Sano."

"Psh."

***

__

If she can't swim then why isn't she willing to learn? It's not that hard.

Sano let out a long sigh of frustration.

__

I wish I could understand that girl…

"Sanosuke," Kenshin said from the table, "did you tell Meg-"

"Yeah," he interrupted rudely.

"My, my! What is with the attitude, Sano?" Kenshin asked in his usual dopey tone. (^^:::) 

"Sorry, Kenshin, I just got somethin' on my mind."

"What's that, Sano?"

He faced the floor as he walked into his bedroom.

__

Maybe if- nah. That'll never work. What could be causing her to be so afraid of water?That fox isn't afraid of anything! I wonder what could have happen to make her feel this way?

Sano convinced himself that he didn't care. He didn't want to care. It wasn't his style.

__

Nah, she'll be fine. She'll come to the party, she just want swim. No problem there, not at all! Heh, why worry yourself over it, Sano ol' budd?.

Still…

ENOUGH SANO! QUIT THINKING!

"Hey, that was too easy," Sano said to himself flatly. (Lol)

"Sanosuke, you freeloader!" Kaoru yelled through the door, "YOU BETTER HELP KENSHIN PACK THE FOOD, OR YOU AREN'T COMING!"

"Okay, jeez, back off!" Sano argued.

"Psh, whatever."

"I swear, you'd think she was Megumi," Sano mumbled.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing, MISS Kaoru," Sano said in a mocking voice.

"That isn't very nice,Sano, that it isn't," Kenshin said skeptically but still in his usual tone.

"Sorry," Sano said and started to help.

__

I'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm getting Megumi in that water.


	2. Convincing

Chapter Two

"SANOSUKE! WAKE UUUUUP!" Yahiko yelled, beating the man with a pillow.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled.

"THE BIRTHDAY PARTY'S IN AN HOUR! C'MON!"

"SLEEPING!"

"WAKING!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! Sheesh, a man can't have a goodnight's rest anymore."

"It's noon!"

"I was up late last night! Jeez!"

"Doing what?!"

"Thinking."

"No really, what were you doing?"

"THINKING!"

"Whatever, Sano. Get up. It's time for lunch and then we head to the river."

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

Yahiko left the room and Sano rolled over and went back to sleep. At least, for a second.

"GET UP!"

"OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAY!" Sano yelled in Yahiko's ear as he left the room.

Yahiko fell over due to the immense sound, holding his ears.

"Jeez," he said.

Yahiko chewed on his head for awhile until he got bored and got off of his shoulders. Sano stretched and yawned as he made his way outside. The sun shone well on his skin, warming it enough to make a smile play on his lips. This was the day. This was the day he would teach her to swim, no matter what! He grinned, feeling slightly evil with his plan. It shouldn't be hard. Megumi was a fighter and once she made it, she would never stop. She would make a great swimmer, with her strong muscles but thin body. He made his way down to the clinic.

"Well, you're here early," Megumi said as she swept the rug.

"Yeah," Sano said, "Just reminding you that Kaoru's party is this evening."

"I know."

"Aren't you going?"

"You're swimming."

"And?"

"I don't want to go."

"Aw, jeez, fox! C'mon! You're afraid of a little water?!"

"Sano-"

"No, don't 'Sano' me. Look, you are one of the bravest women- no people I know! Why are you so afraid of such a thing as water?!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Well, I would if you'd just tell me!" Sano yelled.

Megumi looked away, hiding tears in her eyes. Sano's voice softened.

"Dammit, Megumi, I come to you with my problems. Why do think I wouldn't listen to yours? Now, are you going to let me teach you to swim, or am I going to have to force you?"

"I never want to go in the river again," she said softly.

"Why not?!"

"Because- because-"

"BECAUSE WHY MEGUMI?!"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!" she yelled and ran inside.

"Megu-" Sano said before the door was slammed in his face.

"Damn," he muttered.

He reached for the handle and found it locked.

"Megumi," he said as he leaned against the door, "Don't make this hard for me."

"Just go away," she said from the other side.

"If I have to hurt myself to get in here I will."

"You will?" 

"Sure I do it all the ti- of course, if that's what it takes to get in here."

Megumi opened the door slightly only for it to be slammed open by Sano. Megumi gazed at him from her spot on the floor.

"S-sano," she studdered.

"Get up, Megumi," Sano said.

"Stay away from me, chicken," she said.

"Just- stand up, Megumi."

Megumi stood, alert of Sanosuke's every move. He made a step foreward; she stepped back.

"Megumi, I won't hurt you. Remember who you're talkin' to, fox."

"Why do you insist on this?"

"Cause, I don't want you to embarrass yourself and I don't want you to get hurt. What do you think would happen if you fell through a bridge? What would you do? Would you drown, just because you were afraid? I've had times where I was scared as if I was facing Hell itself, but that didn't stop me. Meg, sometimes you gotta face your fears if your ever going to live a normal life."

"Sano," Megumi said.

"What?"

"Leave now."  


"But-"

"GO!" Megumi yelled, pushing him out the door and onto the dirt streets.

People stared as they walked by and whispered their thoughts on the situation. Sano sat in the middle of the road, thinking about Megumi.

"HEY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a man yelled.

Sano quickly pulled himself out of the road and onto some grass.

"Oro," Sano huffed, as he thought of what Kenshin might do.

***

"Stupid chickenhead," Megumi muttered as she scrubbed the dishes, "making me want to give away all my secrets, just because he had some to tell."

"Auntie Megumi?"

"What is it, Suzume?"

"You're breaking the dishes."

"ACK!"

Megumi put down a broken plate next to three others.

"Must not have noticed," she thought.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who iiiiiiiis it?" Suzume asked alloud in her sing-song voice.

"It's Saaaaano," she heard, making her laugh and head to the door.

"Don't answer it," Megumi said harsly.

Suzume started to cry…………loudly……………and high pitched.

"OKAY! LET HIM IN!" Megumi yelled.

Sano walked in proudly his hands in his pockets and plopped down on the small couch.

"Hello Uncle Sano!" Suzume said merrily.

"Hey Suzume," Sano said.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you always come here when something is wrong. So what is wrong with you today?"

Sano felt like facefaulting but he knew it was true. He DID seem to get hurt quite often.

"Oh, nothing, just a visit. Where's Megumi?"

"In the kitchen."

"Could you go get her for me please?"

"SURE!" she said, happy to be of service and ran to get the young woman from her work.

Sano watched different objects in the room to take up some time in waiting for the fox. He could hear her protesting to see him in the other room. He sighed and stood, making his way to the kitchen.

***

"For the last time, I don't want to see-"

"Thought I'd let myself in."

"SANOSUKE!"

"Could you excuse us, Suzume, please," Sano said, his voice slightly frustrated.

Suzume nodded and bounced out the door.

Megumi heard Sanos's fist slam down on the counter. He grabbed her by the wrist and held it tightly.

"Now, you are going to tell me why you are scared, RIGHT NOW!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you talk to me, Megumi."

Megumi tried to kick him in the knee but failed in all of her attempts.

"Sano, please let me go," Megumi said.

"Do see that I am trying to help you?"

"I don't see how."

"Well, you need to open your eyes. I'll be at the river if you change your mind."

And with that, Sano was gone. Megumi blinked in confusion. Was he just expecting her to come and cry about her stubborness? Yeah right! But why was she walking down the dirt path to the river? She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Sanosuke wading in the water. He turned and smirked.

"Water's great," he said.

Megumi walked up to the water and touched it with her fingertips.

"C'mon Megumi!" he yelled.

Megumi decided to try something.

"N-no," she said, fear nagging at the back of her voice, "I-I couldn't."

"Aww, c'mon fox, I won't let go of you. Give me your hand," he said, holding his hand out.

Megumi felt her heart beat pick up. Her breathing grew heavier.

__

No…

It's happening again!

"Megumi!" Sano yelled, as he shook her.

Fear took on her pale face as she stared deep into Sano's chocolate eyes.

"What happened, Megumi?" he asked as he sat on the bank with her.

"I d-don't think I can explain," Megumi said, staring at her knees. 

Sano put his arm around her and pulled her close, trying to calm her shaking body. Megumi didn't really like being this close to someone but it was nice that she wasn't alone.

"Just tell me what you can," he said.

"I- had a boyfriend, a long time ago. In never knew how to swim but he and his friends invited me to swim with them on the river. I was pressured into going in the river with him. It began to storm and- he- he-" Megumi held her forehead with her hand, "he left me to drown."

"WHA?"

"I'm telling the truth. Now you know chickenhead. I-I'm not as strong as you percieve me to be."

"So?"

"Huh?"

"You know me better than ANYONE, Meg! You know I'm not one to hurt you in anyway. Sure, we have oour differences, but c'mon! I would never want to hurt you. You know that."

"I-I can't, Sano. You don't know what it's like."

"Well, as a matter-of-fact, I do. After Captain Sagara died, I never used a shotgun again."

"Why not?"

"It reminded me of everything I went through."

"Sano," Megumi said.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps… I could learn. I just don't want to learn right now. I will meet you here in an hour," Megumi said.

"Why not learn right now?" Sano asked as Megumi walked downstream.

"I dunno. I just- have to think about it."

She could hear the water picking up beside her as she continued to walk. She took in her breath quickly as she felt the cold water suddenly upon her.

"MEGUMI!" Sano yelled as he ran to the ground that had broken under her feet.

Megumi was pulled immediately underwater. She could feel the water banging itself into her. She tried to scream but felt water rushing into her mouth.

__

Oh no,

I-I'm going to die.

*** 

Sano dived deep into the water, his eyes searching for Megumi, not caring that the presssure was immense against his eyes. He could see Megumi's body forced along the water. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He pushed himself up above the water, gasping for breath. He could see the large rapids ahead with even his blurry vision. He turned his back away from the current, allowing the rocks to hit him only. He felt himself choking on water and blood.

***

Megumi opened her eyes slightly to see Sano's face, full of pain, blood running from his lip. His arms tightened on her with every blow.

__

He- he won't let go…

Her eyes went black and she felt her body weaken.

***

Sano grabbed a root hanging by the river and pulled himself and Megumi up onto the grassy bank.

"Me-meh-megumi," Sano siad between breaths, "P-pl-please be okay."

He placed his lips on hers, breathing air into her lungs before he collapsed beside her.

(Okay, it's OOC but I like it.I think it's swell! ^^' Anywho, I hope you review and no flames please.)


	3. Dreams and Deals

Chapter Three

"Miss Megumi?! Sano?!" Kenshin yelled as he walked through town and forest.

"Where could they be?" Kaoru pondered alloud.

"Who knows? Not even Sano's this sneaky!" Yahiko said.

Katsu turned and saw something lying on the riverbank.

"THERE THEY ARE!" he yelled.

***

Megumi opened her eyes slowly. She was freezing except for a growing warmth on her arm. She lifted it and saw the red liquid drip onto the green grass. She saw the blood coming from Sano's beaten body, but he wore a smile, a relieved smile.

"H-he never let go of me. No matter how much pain he was in, he never even dared to."

"Miss Megumi!" Kenshin yelled.

"S-sir Ken," she muttered as they came running down the hill.

She held Sano in her lap and watched his breathing.

"I'm so sorry," she said, tears coming to her eyes, as she hugged him.

"Are you okay, Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"Sano," she said softly.

Kaoru and the others helped Sano back to the dojo.

"Aren't you coming?" Yahiko asked.

"I'll be there in a second," she said.

"Okay."

She walked to the calm part of the water and stared deep into it. She waded in and began to mover her arms and legs, swimming with all her might, tears stroking her face. She pulled herself out of the water and walked to the dojo, proud but upset.

***

Sano opened his eyes and saw a blur above him.

"Fox?"

"Good, you're awake. Here, drink this."

Sano drank the bitter liquid with much dismay. He felt a bit dizzy and lay softly on her shoulder.

"Were you hurt?" he asked softly.

"No, but you were. Thank you," she said.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt. That's the last thing I would ever do," he said.

"I'm glad," she said and pulled her arms around him.

Sano smiled weakly and pulled himself back. Bandages covered his chest, stomach, cheek, forehead, arms, and legs.

"I did it," Megumi said, "I swam."

"I knew you could. Too bad the party's canceled 'till next week. Oh well," he said, laughing slowly.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's strange. I hear things when I'm unconcious. Pretty cool huh?"

Megumi nodded her head.

"Get some rest and I'll have some food for you later."

"Okay," he said and lay back on his pillow, slipping into dreamland.

***

Megumi stirred the soup slowly as her mind was clouded with thoughts.

"Hello Miss Megumi," Kenshin said walking in, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"You seem to be thinking about something, that you do," Ken said, a smile on his face.

"Oh, you know, I'm thinking about nothing."

"Yes, I do that sometimes. How is Sano?"

"He's fine."

"Well, I'm going to the Akabeco. Do you need anything?"

"Just some tofu."

"Okay, I'll be back!" he said and was gone.

"I was thinging about- what I thought was a nothing," Megumi thought as she smiled, bring soup into that nothing's room.

"Mmmm, soup," Sano said as he awoke to the food.

"Eat up, you need your strength."

"You can count on it!" Sano said happily and began to practically inhale the soup.

"Ruff Ruff! Woof!" Notaro barked as he made his way into the room.

"Hey, stupid dog!" Sano said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Rrrruuuuf!" Notaro said.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Ruff Woof! Rrrrooowwwl," Notaru said.

"Yeah, she is isn't she."

"Who? What?" Megumi asked, not understanding how Sano could talk to his dog.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, Notaro likes you."

"Yeah?"

"He said you were pretty, didn't you Notaro!" Sano said.

"RUFF!"

"See?"

"No, but thanks for the compliment. Now, Sir Ken is coming with tofu. I must go get it from him. I'll be right back."

Megumi left.

***

"Ruuuf."

"You're right boy. She is amazing. Man, I'm glad you can't speak though. She'd kill me if I ever gave away that I-"

"Rrrrowwwl."

"Oh shut up."

"Woof Woof!"

"I said shut up! You stupid dog. Why can't I stay mad at you?"

He ruffled the dogs fur before it went off wandering again.

***

Megumi took the tofu from Kenshin and smiled.

"Thank you Sir Ken," she said, not hugging him like usual.

"Is something wrong Miss Megumi?"

"Everything is great Kenshin. I wish you'd quit asking me that," she said happily and walked back inside.

"SANO! Why the hell are you out of bed?!" Megumi yelled as she entered the living room.

"I heal fast. I thought you'd know that by now fox," he grinned.

"Uncle Sano! Uncle Sano!" Ayame and Suzume yelled as they ran into the room for a hug.

Sano laughed as Notaru came bounding up to play with them.

Megumi smiled.

***

__

"Megumi," Sano said in the dream land.

"Huh? Am I dreaming?"

"Only you decide that," he said, pulling her body close to him.

"S-sano," Megumi said softly.

He pulled her into a soft kiss and everything seemed to sparkle. She then noticed that she stood waist deep in water, in the same river she had almost died in so long ago. She felt the rain and the storm but somehow felt protected.

"What would you say if this river crashed on us right now?"

"I'll never let you go," he said and held her tighter.

"I know," she said, "And I'll always let you protect me."

Megumi awoke with a start. Her braided hair hung over her shoulder, moving up and down as she breathed.

"Did I just dream that- No way! How could I?! Eww, disgusting! GROSS! I love Sir Ken! I do I do!" Megumi exasperated as she shook her head.

"Everything okay in here?" Genzai asked, "Why were you yelling?"

"Oh, sorry. I had a very strange dream."

"It must have been weird. You woke me up," Sano said as he leaned against the door pane.

"Sano! You scared me!" Megumi said.

"Don't worry about me. I have a way of showing up when you don't want me," he laughed.

"Yeah," Megumi said.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. See ya' in the morning, fox."

"S-sure," Megumi said as she lay back down, "Man, what am I going to do now?"

"What's troubling you, Megumi?"

"I'm not sure. I'm acting weird. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be better in the morning. G'night, Genai-sama," she said.

"Goodnight."

***

__

"Sano," Megumi said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You need to stop hurting yourself. I won't always be here you know."

"Yeah, but I'll probably die first," he laughed.

"Yes, that's true."

"Megumi?"

"Hm?" 

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because someone has to."

"Thanks."

"No problem,Sano."

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Sano yelled.

"That was close," he said softly, "that's the same dream as before… except…. I saw it all. I can't believe this."

"Uncle Sano?" Suzume said as she entered the room, her eyes sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's a monster in my closet."

"There is? Well, I'll bet it's a friendly monster."

"Uh-uh! It's scary! Can I sleep in your room?"

"Uh, sure," he said as she crawled up into his bed.

Sano covered her with the blanket and sat up against the wall, watching the child slowly dose off to sleep.

"Uncle Sano?" Suzume said, just before dozing off, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sano said, smiling at the cute little girl.

He walked out into the kitchen and sat at the table. He was moving pretty slow, since his injuries were pretty painful. He wondered how Suzume could have 'seen' a monster. She was usually pretty brave and wouldn't even think up a monster. He walked into her room and found the place trashed.

"Wha?" Sano said in surprise, "What happened?

"Who are you," a voice said.

"Same question."

A small snicker came as a man walked out of the shadows.

"Where's Megumi Takani."

Sano knew this guy had to be bad road.

"Not here," he lied.

"Truly."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Wh-what?" Sano said.

Suddenly, he felt like he had a knife through his chest.

"Why does this hurt so much?" he thought.

"I don't believe you. She woulda told me."

"Well, she might not like you as much as you believe."

"You're wrong! She's one of the only ones who cares about me at all!"

"You really believe that? Haha! You are the fool she tells me you are!"

"Sh-she's lying to me?"

"She always had," the man said, "I thought you were on to her."

"Everything…." He thought, "was a lie? She doesn't care about me at all? I just can't believe this!"

The man laughed.

"Wait a minute," he said, "how come you trashed Suzume's room if you love her so much?!"

"Well, I'm not exactly happy with her at the moment. She lied to me too you know, that cheater!"

"WHAT?! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Hmph. Believe what you want. See ya," he said and was gone.

"She can't. She'd never. Get over yourself. That was just a dumb guy," he thought as he began to clean up Suzume's room.

***

Megumi yawned.

"Wow, morning already? Guess I should wake the patient," she said as she opened Sano's door.

"Huh? Suzume?"

"Morning Auntie Megumi!" she said.

"Where's Sanosuke?"

"Maybe he went to fight the monster."

"In your room, right?"  


Suzume shrugged. Megumi left the child and walked into the little one's room. Sano was asleep on the floor.

"Sano," she said.

"Huh? Oh, hi," he said, not looking at her as he rose up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you… have a boyfriend?"

"WHA?!?!?!" Megumi exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you out or anything so just calm down."

"Oh, why then?"

"I met this guy last night. He trashed this place. He said he was your boyfriend and was mad because you cheated on him."

"Sano, I'm not that kind of girl."  


"I didn't think so. He was just pretty convincing."

"Well, the only boyfriend I ever had… you know…"

"Hmm… did he have short black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes."  


"That was him!"

"He's after me," she said softly, "he did want me dead that day. But why?"

"He said you cheated on him. Did you?"

"No! I couldn't; I wouldn't!"

"I know you wouldn't. Maybe you were framed or something."

"No, he acted strange from the beginning."

"What did he do to you?"

"He did everything for me! We really enjoyed being together. One day though, he came to me and demanded I sleep with him. I refused and he threatened to kill me."

"Sounds like he was just a sick pervert," Sano said.

"Yeah. I don't know why I stuck with him!"

"He wants you," Sano said, "because you're single and beautiful."

"Yeah… hey, you called me beautiful!"

"Hey, you are! Any guy would notice that. Your attitude just needs a few adjustments…"

"You need the adjustments."

"Nyaa," Sano said, sticking out his tounge.

"What do you suggest I do, chickenhead?"

"Find a temporary guy!" Sano said, not quite sure of where he was going.

"Huh?"  


"You know, have a temporary boyfriend! That way, you won't be single and if he attacks anyone, it'll be the guy!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know who this guy could be?"

"Well, I've got plenty of friends, but I know you're not very interested in them… and Katsu is dating Shura…"

"I'm not going to be set up by you," Megumi said sticking her nose up in the air, "none of those guys could protect me."

"You don't want to be set up by me… how about WITH me?"

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Aw, c'mon, fox. I ain't that bad am I?"  


"You're asking me out."

"No, I'm just protecting you. I know the Futae no Kiwami, I know who this guy is, and I'm single!"

"You forgot to mention cute," she said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd believe me there."

"I guess… but only for a few days. Got it?"

"No problem. Then we hate each other again."

"Deal," she said and shook hands with Sano.


End file.
